thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Darkness (Comics)
The Heart of Darkness was once a host of the Darkness, however, his countless millennia within the core of the Darkness Realm caused him to mutate into a grotesque creature. He appears in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life 10,000 years ago, Heart of Darkness was an ordinary human who became a host for the Darkness. After becoming its host, the Heart of Darkness rebelled against the entity and sought to end its reign once and for all. He took its power away and hid it within himself. After years containing the Darkness in himself, the Heart of Darkness couldn't bare the pain any longer and decided to cast away a small portion of this power. Once cast away, the Darkness grew around him, until he was trapped in the bowels of the Realm of the Darkness. Search for Hosts Being miserable and full of pain, the Heart of Darkness started to seek out violent human hosts, that would spread his pain through out the Earth and beyond. At some point, he comes across Aram in the African land of Pwenet and makes him its new host. With the Darkness powers at his disposal, Aram won the war against the united tribes of The Seven Steppes and took their lands for himself. On this quest, he kills thousands of men, women and children. Eventually his actions caught up with him and realizing how many life's he destroyed in the name of the Darkness, Aram decides to never use it's power again. Aram then proceeds to sit on the ground for all eternity until the Darkness leaves his body. Infuriated, the Heart of Darkness curses Aram to forever wander the world until he lets in the Darkness back into himself. Now without a tool to spread chaos on Earth, the Heart of Darkness seeks out new possible wielders for his power. Eventually after choosing numerous other hosts, Heart of Darkness settled for Estacado bloodline for their hedonism and selfishness. War with Jackie Estacado After Jackie Estacado kills its offspring in Sierra Muñoz and started to resist its will, Heart of Darkness started to look for a new suitable host. He contacted Capris Castiglione, offering her to become its new host if she kills her brother. Capris agrees and with the Darkness guidance, sets out to gather an army, which will help her to achieve her goal. She recruits Rashad Arrington, Clark McKendricks and Jackie's Clone as grunts for her army. Capris also infects the entire populace with the Darkness virus. Even with all this force, Jackie manages to kill Capris and her army. Some time later, after Capris defeat, Heart of Darkness avatar visits Jackie, threatening to take Hope as its new host. Hearing this, Jackie decides to stab himself with the Sun Dagger and confront Heart of Darkness in his realm. Final Confrontation When Jackie defeats Darkness Exoskeleton, he walks through a portal, that opens in the constructs chest. He finds himself in very heart of the Darkness. Inside of it, heavily deformed man representing the Darkness heart waits for him. Jackie then proceeds to attack it with the Sun Dagger. Furious, the heart says that without it, Jackie is just a common thug. Jackie then reveals that he plans not to destroy the Darkness, but take it from the Heart of Darkness. With him being dead, Jackie then will become the Darkness himself. As Jackie stabs the Heart of Darkness, the Heart reveals that he too was long ago a wielder of the Darkness. He rebelled against the Darkness and sought to end it's reign once and for all. The Heart took away its power and hid it inside of himself. But a portion of the Darkness escaped, surrounded the Heart and imprisoned in the deepest emptiness of it. The Heart then gets on top of Jackie and tries to crush his head with his hands. He screams at him, that Jackie can't be certain he won't become just like the Heart. Jackie answers that he can't be certain, but he can hope. Filled with the memory of Jackie's daughter Hope, the Sun Dagger destroys the Heart. Personality Having spent thousands of years inside the Darkness, the Heart of Darkness was miserable and full of spite. Because of this, he used the Darkness to manipulate and corrupt any host he will come across and used them to inflict as much pain and destruction to the world as possible. He was also delusional and couldn't distinguish himself from the Darkness, instead viewing himself as the Darkness. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: The Heart possessed the common powers of a Darkness host, though to a much higher degree due to his vastly superior experience with the power. ** Immortality: The Heart was the oldest Darkness host ever seen, older than even Aram. ** Superhuman Strength: The Heart was powerful enough to pin an empowered Jackie to the ground. ** Omnipresence: Although trapped inside the Darkness, Heart of Darkness was fully aware of what was happening in the universe and seems to have even influenced some events on Earth. ** Avatar Conjuration: While not able to leave the Darkness, Heart could create avatars through which he would speak with the Darkness wielders. Trivia * The Heart of Darkness is the oldest known Darkness host to have ever lived and might possibly been the very first one. Gallery Darknesswar59.jpg|Heart of Darkness fighting with Jackie. Darknesswar72.jpg|Jackie stabbing the Heart of Darkness. Darknesswar64.jpg|Heart of Darkness pinning Jackie to the floor. Darknesswar83.jpg|Heart of Darkness trying to crush Jackie's head. Darknesswar92.jpg|Heart of Darkness destroyed by the Sun Dagger. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Darkness Host Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis